Sto Latty/Personality and Relationships
Personality During most of his life time, Sto Latty from a young age had shown the standard traits of typically nobles. He was a spoiled, innocent and somewhat naive child. He was used to be pampered and given everything to him on a silver platter, Sto Latty at the beginning of the Impostor Tyrant arc was seen celebrating his birthday again which he had turned 5,110 years old. However, Sto Latty's main personality trait is that he has the notion that his birthday is everyday and as such he celebrates it everyday. So everyday he considers to be a year, still a spoiled brat. Often he goes into fits of rage and anger at opponents, even back talk other officers of the Impostor Tyrant crew. Sto Latty speaks in a very thick polish accent and often will use Polish phrases such as one of his most traits he has is that he will make everyone sing Sto Lat to him whenever it is birthday. If one refuses he would end up doing something to them, Sto Latty seems to like to play with his opponents and loves to cause trouble. Much like that of a little trickster, commenting that his birthday wish is to become the king of the pirates and believes that everyone should respect his wish. Sto Latty is very stubborn and arrogant, highly confident in his abilities. However whenever someone forgets a gift or it is something he doesn't like, he likes to unleash his devil fruit powers on others and objects. Sto Latty seems to have a great hate for his devil fruit, rather ironic at that. He revealed that he wished that he had eaten one of these epic and all powerful devil fruits that these other pirates have. So another secret lust he has is for devil fruit, he wishes to take away other devil fruit powers. So often if he has a devil fruit user as an opponent, he will play it is his birthday card and make them give them their devil fruit. However he doesn't seem to realize that they couldn't and most of the times wouldn't give them their devil fruit. Like many characters, Sto Latty has a signature laugh as well going as "Howahahahaha". Relationships Happy Birthday Crew Among the Happy Birthday crew, Sto Latty seems to have a little to no care for his crew members. He does stress that every day that they celebrate his birthday and they are required to give him gifts or if not he will turn them white. So most of the crew member seem to be fearful of Sto Latty, as shown as the crew members steal from villages and towns to keep up with Sto Latty's demands for presents. Impostor Tyrant Crew Among the Impostor Tyrant armada, Sto Latty seems to have a bit of a mixed relationship. With the fake Kojiro and the main officers of the crew, they have a high respect for him because he is serving as their main bodyguard. However with the likes of the division commanders and the other officers of the armada, they have somewhat of an annoyed hate for the kid. Tango and Zsa Zsa epically have shown this dislike for him, to the point that there had been fights broken out between Tango's crew and Sto Latty's crew. CP9 Agents Sto Latty has a great hate for the CP9 agents who had destroyed his father's business and his birthday. It was confirmed that Sto Latty had no interaction with them, but he does seem to intend to hunt them down and make them pay. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages